prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hastings Family
The Hastings family is a prominent family line throughout the Freeform series, Pretty Little Liars. The Hastings family is heavily connected to both the DiLaurentis and Drake families. The Hastings' were once a well-respected, wealthy, and prominent family in Rosewood until their secrets and lies became public. History Family Members Current Members * 'Peter Hastings -' Peter is the father of Melissa, Jason, Spencer, and Alex Drake. He had an affair with Jessica DiLaurentis which resulted in the birth of his first and only son, Jason DiLaurentis. He also had a one night stand with Mary Drake, who he thought was her twin sister, Jessica, which resulted in the birth of his twins, Spencer and Alex. When Jessica informed Peter and his wife, Veronica, that Mary was pregnant Veronica decided to take the child in so he or she wouldn't be lost in the foster system. Peter agreed, and they raised Spencer and Melissa together as a family. He was always obsessed with the way his family appeared to the public, claiming that their family was "perfect". This stemmed from his many secrets and lies that he contained over the years, however, when Spencer became a young adult his secrets and lies were uncovered. Peter is currently a lawyer and is divorced from his wife of many years, and no longer resides in Rosewood. * 'Melissa Hastings -' Melissa is the first-born and only biological daughter of Peter and Veronica Hastings. She is the older half-sister and adoptive sister of Spencer, the half-sister of Jason DiLaurentis and Alex Drake. She is an incredibly competitive woman in every aspect of her life - including romantic relationships. She would often found herself in love triangles with Spencer, as her boyfriends would be attracted to Spencer as well as her, which created turmoil between the pair. In high school, she was in a brief romantic relationship with her next-door neighbor, Jason DiLaurentis, while they were under the guides of just being neighbors. Melissa was once portrayed as being antagonistic toward Spencer and the Liars, however, it was revealed that everything she did was out of her love for Spencer. Melissa is also the widow of Ian Thomas, who was murdered by "A", and the mother of their unborn child, Taylor Thomas. * 'Jason DiLaurentis -' Jason is the first-born and only son of Jessica DiLaurentis and Peter Hastings. He is the half-brother of Alison, Melissa, Spencer, and Alex, as well as the legal son of Kenneth DiLaurentis. Jason is also the maternal cousin and adoptive brother of Charles and Charlotte DiLaurentis. Jessica had an ongoing affair with Peter, which led to her becoming pregnant with his child. To protect both of their families, Jessica lied to Kenneth and told him the child was his. Kenneth and Jessica then raised Jason together as their son. As a teenager, he used to smoke marijuana and hang out with Ian Thomas and Garrett Reynolds. He also had a very brief relationship with Melissa, many years before they knew they were related. In high school, he disliked Alison because she would often go into his room and take his belongings. Jason later reveals that he was always jealous of Alison, and had felt that his parents thought they "lost the wrong kid". When Peter's affair was revealed, Jason grew closer to his sister, Spencer, but didn't bond with Melissa or Peter. After Alison returned, Jason left to travel the world and study abroad. He later became the co-owner of the Carissimi Group alongside his sister, Alison, and is estranged from both of his fathers. * 'Spencer Hastings -' Spencer was born on April 11, 1994 at Radley Sanitarium. Her birth mother, Mary Drake, was a patient at Radley while she was pregnant Jessica, Mary's sister, told Veronica Hastings that Mary was pregnant with Veronica's husband, Peter Hastings's baby. Veronica couldn't stand the thought of the baby being forgotten, so she adopted the baby. Immediately after Spencer's birth, a nurse gave Spencer to a man who then gave her to Veronica, who was waiting outside the sanitarium in a car. Spencer was never told that she was adopted. Unbeknownst to them, Spencer had a twin who was born a few minutes after her. However, the twin, who was named Alex, was given away to an English family. Years later, Spencer is a highly intelligent, overachieving and extremely wealthy young woman. She constantly balances many jobs; such as internships, charity work, being part of the field hockey team, and after-school clubs. She is confident, calculating and would stand up to Alison when no one else could, showing her determination and courage. Spencer's family can prove to be difficult. Her parents are very demanding, while her aggravating sister, Melissa, is constantly outshining her and winning their parents' scarce approval. With her fiercely competitive nature, Spencer doesn't demand anything less than perfection. * 'Alexandria Drake -' Alexandria Drake was born on April 11th, 1994 in Radley Sanitarium, to Mary Drake and Peter Hastings. She is the identical twin sister of Spencer, and the paternal half-sister of Melissa Hastings. Peter and Veronica were unaware of Alex's existence, due to a deal that Mary had made to get out of Radley, that involved her selling her second-born daughter. Spencer was born first and placed in the care of Peter Hastings and his wife, Veronica. Alex went to live with a wealthy couple in England, but due to behavioral problems, the family left Alex at an orphanage under her birth name of, "Alex Drake". She bounced around foster homes and orphanages for a large portion of her childhood, before running away at the age of ten. Later in her life, she met Wren Kingston, who got her in contact with her half-sister, Charlotte. After Charlotte's death, Alex went to Rosewood to enact her revenge on whoever killed her. This led her to Mary, and then to pose as Spencer, with her ultimate goal being to become Spencer completely. However, her plan was halted when The Liars realized the plan and rescued both Spencer and Mary, who had been kidnapped by Alex. Mona Vanderwaal then had her French boyfriend pose as a cop and kidnapped Alex and Mary for herself. To this day, Alex remains Mona's prisoner at a dollhouse in France. * 'Taylor Thomas -' Taylor was the unborn daughter of Melissa Hastings and Ian Thomas. Melissa lost the baby the day after Ian died and continued to fake her pregnancy for a while until she admitted that she had lost the baby. It was rumored that Garrett Reynolds was the biological father of Taylor, however, it was never confirmed and Ian is thought to be the real father. She would have been the Granddaughter of Peter and Veronica, as well as the niece of Spencer, Jason, and Alex. Former and Extended Family Members * 'Veronica Hastings -' Veronica is the ex-wife of Peter Hastings, and the mother of Melissa, as well as the adoptive mother of Spencer. Veronica and Peter ultimately divorced after Peter's secrets and lies surfaced, though Veronica has since kept her marital name. She was elected the state senator of Pennsylvania but later resigned after her past resurfaced. * 'Ian Thomas -' Ian was Melissa Hastings' husband until his death, and the father of the unborn Taylor Thomas. He was the coach of the Rosewood High School field hockey team and a part of the N.A.T. Club when he attended the school as a student. He dated Alison when she was a minor, Melissa whom he later married, and had a romantic interest in Spencer. He was pushed from the church bell tower by Alison after he attempted to kill Spencer. He survived the fall but was found dead weeks later. Related Families * Drake Family * DiLaurentis Family Family Tree Notes and Trivia * Being a lawyer and involved with the law runs in the family, as Peter, Veronica, Melissa, and Spencer are all involved in law and politics in some way. * After divorcing Peter, Veronica kept her last name of "Hastings" and was elected as a state senator. This made her the first Hastings to become involved in state politics. Gallery Papa Hastings PLL.png|Peter Hastings Melissa-Hastings-ABC-Family.jpg|Melissa Hastings Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1220.jpg|Jason DiLaurentis 6.11Promo-Spencer.jpg|Spencer Hastings Vlcsnap-2017-06-28-21h37m19s48.png|Alex Drake 0133.jpg|Unborn Taylor Thomas Veronica WAGB.png|Veronica Hastings Episode 2 Whirly Girlie 2517.jpg|Spencer and Veronica Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Hastings Family